Amarte sin fin -Madara x Natsume-
by Allain Narcisus
Summary: Natsume no puede evitar ver con otros ojos a su gato de la suerte transformado en humano, no puede evitar temblar ante esos ojos dorados que lo miran como si quisieran devorarlo...todo por ese estúpido sello,"como voy a salir de esta..."penso desesperadamente
1. Chapter 1

**NATSUME YUUJINSHOU-MADARA X NATSUME "Amarte sin fin"**

**Prologo:** **_"Verano Carmesí"_**

Una figura de ojos dorados miraba entre las ramas de los arboles la silueta sentada entre la yerba cerca de él, la figura resoplo dejando una nube de cálido aliento impregnar el aire, identificando el aroma que lo había traído justamente hay…observado con una mirada indescifrable…podía percibir el aura del ser a unos metros de él… un aura pura e intensa…pero definitivamente humana

El viento era fresco, la joven castaña se mantenía sentada sobre el verde césped a la sombra de los árboles, viendo el ocaso en aquel día de verano, el sol estaba cayendo más allá del horizonte, bañando por completo el lugar con deslumbrantes rayos color cobre…cuando sintió una fuerte presencia en tras su espalda…

Era una presencia tan fuerte como la de un dios, tanto que incluso podía sentirse a metros de distancia… alguien la estaba asechando, pero ella no lo sintió como una presencia peligrosa.

Seguramente cualquier otra persona se abría asustado de tal sensación, hubiera corrido o incluso gritado, pero bueno… ella no era precisamente "cualquier" chica.

-¿no es hermoso el ocaso?… ¿porque no mejor vienes y te sientas a mi lado en vez de estar espiándome desde haya?…-dijo la chica castaña sin despegar ni un segundo sus misteriosos ojos del brillante cielo.

Ella es Natsume, Natsume Reiko.

-entonces no solo puedes vernos, sino también sentirnos…aunque verdaderamente no me asombra… tenia mis dudas de que fuera cierto…después de todo no es normal que un humano tenga tu energía espiritual, a menos que sea un exorcista-

Y puede ver espíritus…youkais

-¿has venido a pelear contra mí?-dijo Reiko con una media sonrisa.

-por supuesto-respondió la profunda voz

La figura de un gigantesco lobo blanco salió de entre las sombras de los árboles, Reiko observo curiosa las marcas que este llevaba sobre la cabeza, unas marcas rojas que enmarcaban sus ojos dorados y un sello sagrado sobre su frene…

Era el gran espíritu sagrado, Madara.

-¿acaso eres tu aquel espíritu tan poderoso del que se habla sobre caos y destrucción?...ese tal Madara?-dijo Reiko con cierto tono burlesco

-ya veo que no solo te pasas el tiempo torturando youkais, sino que también sabes mi nombre-respondió Madara con un tono orgulloso–me han dicho que te la pasas cazando los nombres de esos imbéciles-

-solo recuerdo los nombre de los espíritus que deseo cazar- dijo Reiko con una sonrisa traviesa y malvada.

_"Esta niña resulto realmente interesante…"_pensó Madara al ver la malicia en los ojos miel de la niña humana.

el viento soplaba sobre entre los arbole suavemente, Madara miro a Reiko con la mirada perdida en el cielo ,esa humana era tan extraña, no era para nada como los demás…ella era muy solitaria, decían que los de su especie la repudiaban por poder ver youkais…y que era peligrosa.

los humanos eran tan egoístas, tan fríos , tan detestables y tan frágiles... pero Natsume Reiko ,no era para nada así, en ese sentido ella parecía más un youkai que una niña humana.

Él había venido a vencer a la castaña y poder llevarse consigo el "libro de los amigos", pero al parecer podría sacar algo interesante de esa "cría humana".

-¿siempre estas tan sola niña humana? ¿Te he dicho que he venido a derrotarte y aun no sales corriendo?, no te comportas como los de tu especie?-le pregunto al observar sus melancólicos y misteriosos ojos.

-antes estaba muy sola…sabes!-dijo ella volteando su mirada hacia el gran lobo, ignorando sus palabras por completo, desviando el tema…hacia tanto que no tenía una conversación que no tuviera que ver con youkais–pero encontré algo interesante…-

-¿algo interesante?-lo repitió consternado, olvidando en breve la razón de estar en aquel lugar.

-encontré mi "todo"…-dijo ella como si se tratara de el tesoro mas grande del mundo dejando un leve suspiro escapar de sus labios –encontré el amor…-

No pudo dejar entonces más confundido y asqueado al lobo blanco.

-amor? Es una especie de mito?- dijo Madara con una expresión de asco, por lo que sabia del amor era que es un sentimiento humano, tonto y doloroso.

Reiko le dedico una sonrisa, la palabra _"mito"_ parecía extraña en aquella creatura legendaria, que para mucho era precisamente eso, solo un _mito_.

-te aseguro que no es un mito…es solo que…es difícil encontrarlo, antes yo no creía en el amor, eso era porque nunca me había enamorado-

Madara se sintió extrañado por las palabras de la joven, tenía curiosidad de saber sobre que era tener un "todo", en cosas de humanos él no tenía mucho conocimiento.

-¿Qué ese "todo" del que hablas?-le pregunto sin poder disimular la curiosidad.

-es esa persona especial…que simboliza tu mundo entero, es quien te hace recordar que estas vivo…primero no te das cuenta, de esos pequeños gesto que tienes con "cierta persona", de la forma en que tu voz se suaviza cuando le hablas, de la forma en que tus ojos se iluminan al verlo, de la forma en que te as acostumbrado a su presencia… después empiezas a tomar conciencia, de lo cálidos que son sus abrazos, de su dulce olor … es encontrar una extensión de tu alma, sientes como si lo necesitaras para seguir viviendo y entonces simplemente sabes que es "tu todo"…-

El alma con la que recito esas palabras la castaña, después de todo Reiko no era como el imaginaba…tal vez solo por eso le perdonaría la vida…solo por hoy…

Luego regresaría por el "libro de los amigos" sin falta.

-¡REIKO! Vamos regresemos a casa juntos!-, una voz llamo a la chica desde el otro lado del valle, justo donde empezaba la carretera, el lobo y la chica giraron a verlo.

Era un joven de cabellera negra y ojos miel, a Reiko se le ilumino el mundo el verlo.

-ya voy Miramoto-kun!...bueno, creo que tengo que irme Madara-san, ¡espero poder luchar luego con usted! No podrá vencerme tan fácilmente!-dijo Reiko despidiéndose ,sin poder despegar la mirada del pelinegro.

-hasta luego niña, cuando menos lo esperes te venceré-dijo Madara sin moverse de su lugar mostrando sus colmillos amenazadoramente, Reiko sonrió y se fue corriendo.

Entonces Madara se quedó pensando en esa extraña chica y el amor, esa cosa era un sentimiento humano así que él nunca lo sentiría… ¿entonces porque se sentía tan contrariado por esa cosa? ella había dicho…

_"como si lo necesitaras para seguir viviendo…" _

Realmente eso no le respondía nada, tal vez nunca lo sabría… _o eso creía._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1: La noche, da comienzo****_._**

El viento entraba suavemente por la ventana, haciendo sonar la campanilla que colgaba del marco, los mortecinos rayos de sol entraban lentamente, iluminando el rostro somnoliento de Natsume que empezaba a moverse inquieto dentro de su futon…

La molesta luz despertó al gato que dormía junto a la cabeza del peli miel, se estiro muy lenta y perezosamente la bola de pelos mientras refunfuñaba con cierta molestia…

Madara había tenido un extraño sueño, un recuerdo sobre aquel día cuando conocido a Reiko, esa extraña niña humana que le había hablado de todas esas cosas

Los seres humanos era realmente peculiares…la prueba de todo eso estaba justo a su lado

Natsume se sentó sobre el futon mirando distraídamente a su alrededor, sus ojos estaban borrosos, se tallo un con la palma de la mano, miro tras de sí y vio a nianko-sensei estirarse con dificultad, la bola de pelos que decía ser su guardaespaldas necesitaría más ejercicio y menos pescado frito.

Se levantó, estaba muy agotado después de regresar los nombres del libro de los amigos, anoche había tenido que regresar tres nombres seguido.

Estaba muy cansado pero eso no era excusa para no acudir a la escuela…tomo su toalla y su uniforme escolar, y bajo al cuarto de baño.

Madara aún no entendía de que servía que Natsume fuera tanto a la escuela, el debería de estar aprendiendo a hacer sellos de invocación, era más importante que el supiera como defenderse de esos espíritus que ansiaban devorarlo.

Y es que los youkais acudían a Natsume como moscas a la miel, no solo para recuperar sus nombres o robarle el libro de los amigos, sino también incitados por su fuerte poder espiritual.

Tener a raya a todos esos imbéciles sí que costaba trabajo…

¡Acaso no sabían que ese niño humano era suyo!...bueno realmente no era algo que le importara, él no era más que su bocadillo de reserva…

…lo pensó un momento con detenimiento, y si Natsume era suyo ¡a quien le importaba!...

Nadie podía tocarlo porque Natsume, la vida de ese niño humano, le pertenecía…

Trato de dispersar todas esas ideas raras de su cabeza para poder echarse otra pestañita, pensar eso le daba escalofríos, era sobrevalorar al idiota cabeza hueca de Takashi Natsume…pero no pudo descansar, decidió bajar a ver que había de desayunar, la comida siempre alejaba sus malos pensamientos…

En la mesa ya estaban sentados Natsume y Shigure-san, Touko-san estaba sirviendo el desayuno, era algo ligero un poco de pescado frito con arroz y jugo de naranja.

El peli-miel miro al gato entrar al comedor e ir directamente al lado de Touko-san y maullar roncamente pidiendo pescado.

-Ho! gatito lindo!¿quieres un poco de pescado?-exclamo conmovida Touko-san por los maullidos del pobre gatito ,nianko-sensei empezó a maullar lastimeramente y estiro las patas

Touko-san coloco un plato lleno de filetes de pescado en el suelo –aquí tienes lindo-dijo con su típica sonrisa.

El gato de la suerte se zampo un filete entero.

-…a veces creo que ese gato realmente sabe lo que le estas diciendo…-dijo Shigure-san en tono bromista -es como fuera más que un gato.-

-BBsssshhhhhhhh!- Natsume escupió el jugo de golpe… sus padres empezaban a sospechar de la identidad de su guardaespaldas.

-¿Natsume? Hijo! estas bien!-dijo Shigure-san palmeándolo en la espalda.

-S-sí, es solo que me tome el jugo…-trago duro- muy rápido-respondió Natsume un poco sofocado

-debes de tener más cuidado Takashi-kun…-le dijo Touko-san con cara de preocupación.

Lo que menos quería Natsume era preocuparlos con cosas tan simples, se levantó de la mesa, se disculpó, tomo su mochila y su obento , y se marchó a la escuela.

Madara lo observo salir, y fue tras el, si dejaba a ese muchacho un momento solo seguramente se metería en algún problema…

La verdad aunque Madara no lo admitiera, se preocupaba de sobremanera por el peli miel.

Pero él siempre se excusaba con la idea de que este era su deber, que el no podía faltar a su palabra de cuidar de Natsume…

El cálido sol alumbraba como todas las mañanas el camino que el chico tomaba para ir a la escuela, Natsume miraba melancólicamente la silueta de luz que se dibujaba entre las ramas de los árboles, Madara camina tranquilamente a su lado.

Los ojos del peli miel eran de un color hermoso, eran de un color cobre, tan relucientes, y con esa melancólica mirada que había heredado de su abuela…aunque definitivamente Madara tenía que admitir que los ojos de Natsume eran muchísimo más hermosos que los de Reiko.

-¡Natsume! He! espérame!...mira que se me ha hecho tarde!-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Tanuma!, hola!, ¿Cómo as estado?-dijo Natsume con una dulce sonrisa al ver a Kaname acercarse por el camino, su amigo le devolvió la sonrisa.

-eh?...a bueno, yo estoy bien, mi padre se fue de viaje a un retiro espiritual…a lo mejor regresa en un par de días, ya vez como son esas cosas, y que no tienen un día fijo para terminar-.

-Umm, me imagino que ha de ser bastante incomodo quedarte solo en el templo, ¿has sentido mucho dolor de cabeza?-pregunto el peli miel; preocupado por la sensibilidad de su amigo ante las energías espirituales que le provocaban malestar.

-no, realmente no, tú no te preocupes…cualquier cosa yo te aviso, ok-aseguro Tanuma.

-…ok-dijo el peli miel sin estar completamente tranquilo, y siguieron platicando de otras cosas.

Madara decidió no tomar en cuenta al par de chicos y disfrutar el aire fresco, sin poder evitarlo miro los ojos de Natsume y noto como estos se iluminaban al ver a "su amigo".

Eso le molesto un poco…

Dio un salto, trepando con sus garras asta el hombro del peli miel, acurrucándose en el cuello de este…

Takashi sintió un ligero escalofrió cuando sintió el pelaje del gato de la suerte frotarse en su cuello.

-nianko-sensei, me vas a ensuciar la camisa de tierra…-replico pero el youkai, no le presto la menor atención y se negó a apartarse de este.

-se nota que Ponta te quiere mucho Natsume…-dijo Tanuma con una gran sonrisa.

Natsume y Madara quedaron choqueados al instante.

-EH?...-apenas iba Takashi a responder cuando se escucho el timbre de entrada a lo lejos…

-Ha!, se nos ha hecho tan tarde!- Kaname agarro a Natsume del brazo y arranco a correr, Madara se sostuvo de la camisa del peli miel con las garras, para no caer…

Por fin llegaron a la entrada del colegio, los dos jóvenes entraron apresurados, los pasillos estaban vacíos, ya todos habían entrado a clases, Madara se quedó afuera, dando vueltas por aquí y por haya en las calles cercanas al edificio, normalmente se iría a beber con sus compinches, pero…había algo que lo preocupaba.

Desde hace unos días, sentía una extraña presencia que rondaba al titular del libro de los amigos…lo extraño era que la presencia que el sentía no era la de un youkai, sino la energía espiritual de un humano, una energía muy fuerte y tempestuosa.

¿Quién podría ser? ¿Quién estaba siguiendo a su protegido? ¿Buscaría el libro de los amigos? El caso era que no podía confiarse, no mientras que Natsume y el libro de los amigos estuvieran en peligro…

Si tan solo fuera un youkai, el se encargaría de la situación, no habría que seguir tanto al peli miel, pero… si ese humano tenia tal poder espiritual eso lo hacía más peligroso, probablemente fuera un exorcista. Con más conciencia de los beneficios que podría extraer de libro y de la sangre de Natsume.

Madara miro el cielo, esa noche habría luna llena…tendría que tomar precauciones.

El gato trepo sobre el viejo naranjo que se hallaba a un lado del salón de Natsume, miro por la ventana y hay encontró un sonriente Natsume abrazado por dos de sus amigos "normales", la risa de Natsume sonaba como la mas sublime y hermosa música para Madara, las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas de una forma inocente, esos ojos tan dorados como la miel…la forma tan cercana en la que estaban esos dos idiotas tan cerca de su niño…lo hiso hervir por dentro

_"que estupidez, Natsume ya no es un niño!, aunque a veces lo parezca"_

Fugazmente tuvo la idea de "¿a qué sabrían los humanos?", tragarse a aquellos que osaran acercarse a su niño dorado no sonaba a mala idea

_"tranquilo, tranquilo Madara… ¿Qué rayos es lo que te está sucediendo? Tu no sueles perder los estribos con cosas tan banales, haber piensas…lo estas sobreactuando, desde esta mañana andas muy paranoico y muy raro…solo tienes que concentrar tu mente en algo que no sea Natsume…"_ se regañó a sí mismo el gato de la suerte.

Observo descuidadamente hacia adentro y vio como Natsume sonreía feliz…un extraño sentimiento toco el corazón de Madara… "_él no me necesita en este momento…vete al diablo Natsume!_"; y con un enojo irracional se fue refunfuñando olvidándose por completo de sus prioridades.

A Natsume no le pasaría nada si desaparecía un ratito, verdad?

¿O ,si?...

**Más tarde…**

Natsume salió de la escuela totalmente cansado estirándose perezosamente, por suerte era jueves solo un día más y podría disfrutar del bendito fin de semana, tal vez mañana compraría un pastel para poder disfrutarlo en la meriendo, llevaría uno de chocolate blanco y caramelo que era el preferido de nyanko-sensei…por cierto, pensando en Nianko-sensei ¿Dónde estaría? normalmente iba a la salida a esperarlo…andaba muy raro…en la mañana no parecía querer dejarlo entrara al colegio solo…

Algo andaba mal…aunque talvez solo era su imaginacion.

-¿Natsume me acompañas a mi casa?, tengo la nueva edición de un manga muy interesante, tal vez te guste…también quería mostrarte unos pergaminos antiguos que trajo mi padre de su anterior viaje, vienes?- pregunto kaname apareciendo a su lado.

-vale! Vamos, pero recuérdame que tengo que regresar a casa temprano!-dijo Natsume tratando de sonar lo más despreocupado posible

Un extraño escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al peli miel, volteo alertado mirando a todas partes, preparándose para echar a correr…

Pero de tras de el no vio nada…

A lo mejor estaba demasiado paranoico.

Entonces los dos muchachos fueron por el camino apartado hacia el templo, charlando sobre cosas sin importancia, riendo de vez en cuando …sin darse cuenta de que una sombra entre los arboles observaba…

_-...De esta noche no pasaras Natsume Takashi-_

**Mientras tanto…**

-AAAAHHHAAA!-youkais asustados gritaban por todas partes huyendo de un ebrio y malhumorado lobo blanco. De pronto la fiesta se había salido de control cuando se acabó el vino y Madara comenzó a tratar de comerse a los otros espíritus.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa hoy Madara-sama? Usted normalmente no trata de comerse a los demás hasta que ha terminado la velada, aun no anochece por completo y todos ya salieron corriendo-pronuncio Kejoro sonriente, después de todo no a diario uno se divierte con la desgracia ajena.

-a callar kejoro! Acaso quieres que te devore!- ya empezaba a pasársele la borrachera.

-¿discutiste con Natsume-dono?-pregunto inesperadamente.

Madara se detuvo de golpe, mirándola de forma amenazante y fría, porque carajo todo mundo tenía que recordarle al peli miel.

-no tengo ganas de hablar de Natsume…-dijo con voz molesta, refunfuñando por lo bajo

-eso es un sí?-pregunto Kejoro analizando la mirada furiosa del lobo dirigida a la nada ,como si estuviera viendo frente a él una imagen imaginaria bastante desagradable

-no discutimos, estoy cansado de andar tras de sí cómo niñera-dijo con fastidio tratando de zanjar el asunto por lo sano, no era bueno pensar tanto en lo mismo

_"…después de todo ese idiota no parece necesitarme en absoluto, el prefiere la compañía de esos simples y ordinarios humanos"_

_"aunque él también es un humano, debe de ser normal que quiere estar con los de su especie _"respondió su conciencia

_"pero Natsume no es como los demás humanos…él puede ser bastante delicado y a la vez muy fuerte para ser un niño humano" _insistió el.

- ¿es eso? o ¿hay algo más?-

-…no es importante...-Madara ya se estaba hartando de esas preguntas,-¡quién diablos te crees Kejoro para interrogarme!-

Kejoro le miró fijamente, tenía su propia teoría sobre por qué el imperturbable Madara parecía fuera de sí…solo tenía que darle un pequeñísimo empujón, sonrió maliciosamente

-…no deberías estar en este momento recogiéndolo de la escuela…-pregunto la pe yakai peli azul

-no, él está con esos estúpidos amigos humanos-

-No crees que tal vez Natsume-dono ya te está esperando en casa, puede que esté preocupado por usted-

Madara parecía reflexionar un poco sobre esto último, no quería volver en este momento, su cabeza aún estaba confundida, todo por culpa del peli miel, solo el titular del libro de los amigos le podía provocar tantas sensaciones.

Sabía bien que Natsume era naturalmente tan puro y siempre trataba de ser agradable con todos incluso con los yokais, pero él no podía evitar sentirse enfadado

Solo recordar las manos de esos bastardos le hacía hervir la sangre, como si su lado salvaje luchara por salir, sus garras se encajaban en la tierra y deseaba sentir el sabor de la sangre.

No sabía desde cuando había empezado a sentir eso por en peli miel.

Pero para el toda la culpa debía de ser de Natsume, ¿Cómo explicarlo si no?

Kejoro miro los ojos dorados que parecían perdidos en la distancia, nunca había visto al gran lobo de esta manera, al parecer sus sospechas iban en la dirección correcta…

La yakai de kimono azul se cruzó de piernas sobre la rama del árbol, ella sabía sobre los sentimientos humanos que Madara había empezado a sentir por el chico, de otra forma no se habría quedado a protegerlo y ya se hubiera hecho con el libro de los amigos desde hace bastante tiempo

Definitivamente Madara sentía algo muy profundo por Natsume, aunque ella no sabía en qué problemas les acarrearía esa relación estrecha entre dos seres tan distintos

-sabes Madara-sama usted realmente se está mintiendo a sí mismo, si tú te sientes molesto por algo como los amigos del joven Natsume…usted puede…digamoslo de esta forma, _deshacerse_ de ellos-dijo Kejoro con una sonrisa pícara, mientras que sacaba y encendía su pipa

-No puedo matarlos, Natsume se enfurecería- respondió el lobo deseando intentarlo.

-yo nunca dije la palabra matar, tal vez solo es cuestión de apartarlo de ellos-

-¿Qué sugieres Kejoro? Que rapte a Natsume!-respondió Madara enfurecido

**. . .**

-Yo nunca lo he sugerido, usted lo ideo por si solo-respondió con burla

**. . .**

El lobo se quedó sin palabras y mando una mirada asesina a la peli azul

Kejoro contuvo la carcajada que luchaba por escapársele-No sabía que usted guardara sentimientos tan salvajemente posesivos hacia Natsume-dono-

-pero qué diablos estas diciendo! Yo no guardo sentimientos "posesivos" por Natsume…es solo que me molesta que sea tan confiado!-,Kejoro parecía incrédula ante estas palabras.

-Ya me canse de esto!, me Largo! Touko-san ya debe de estar preparando la cena!-

Y Kejoro se echó a reír mientras Madara se iba echando humo

**Con Natsume…**

-Ah!Se me ha hecho tarde!-exclamo un peli miel colocándose la chaqueta negra de la escuela y un zapato apresuradamente en la entrada del templo de la familia de Tanuma

-lo siento Natsume! Estábamos tan entretenidos en la lectura que también olvide por completo que hoy tenías que marcharte temprano-se disculpó Kaname recargado en la puerta corrediza y frotándose la cabeza preocupada-estas seguro que te quieres ir solo, ya está oscureciendo-

-No, está bien, si me apresuro en este momento puedo llegar antes de que Touko-san sirva la cena-dijo Natsume terminándose de poner los zapatos y colgándose la mochila al hombro

Tanuma lo miro dudando por un momento si debía de dejarlo marchar, pronto anochecería y el camino del templo hacia la carretera era bastante largo y atravesaba en trecho del bosque, no era la primera vez que Natsume se marchaba solo pero por alguna razón esta noche el peli negro se sentía nervioso

-realmente estas seguro? yo podría acompañarte a la carretera-

-no, no te preocupes, te llamare cuando llegue a mi casa-aseguro Natsume con una sonrisa a la cual ni siquiera Tanuma se atrevió a negar

El pelinegro suspiro pesadamente-estaría más tranquilo si Ponta estuviera contigo-dijo cansado, él era uno de los pocos amigos que sabían de la habilidad de Natsume de ver Yokais y de la verdadera identidad del gato de la suerte

-el seguramente ya debe de estar esperándome en casa-se despidió de Tanuma y se encamino rápidamente hacia el bosque

_"Espero que Natsume esté bien…"_

_"Yo no puedo protegerlo…"_

_"…aun"_

El viento soplaba entre los árboles, las hojas se movían lentamente, la pálida luz de la luna iluminaba el silencioso camino…solo se escuchaba el casi imperceptible sondo de los zapatos sobre el camino de tierra

Natsume se sentía inquieto, una de sus manos se pasaba nerviosamente por agarradera de su mochila, sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho…ese tipo de calma…

Era bastante sospechoso, más para alguien que normalmente no deja de escuchar los sonidos de este, y el otro mundo.

El peli miel empezaba a reprocharse seriamente el no haber tomado la propuesta de Tanuma.

_"siento una presión fuerte en el pecho ¿será una presencia? Si es así ¿Sera un yokai? lleva siguiéndome ya durante un largo rato"_

el titular del libro de los amigos se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado al puente de madera roja que cruzaba el riachuelo a las orillas del bosque, soltó un suspiro reprimido, ya solo faltaba cruzar ese puente y a unos metras estaba la carretera.

Lo más seguro es que se estaba imaginando cosas, si debe de ser eso, estaba muy cansado, leer tanto manga le estaba afectando, con un poco de comida ,un baño caliente y un muy merecido descanso estaría mejor, si eso era todo, estaba muy paranoico…

-_Buenas Noches Natsume-san…_-.

Takashi escucho una voz a sus espaldas, era un tono frio que le helo la sangre

No, eso no era su imaginación, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y entonces lo vio…

Era un chico como de su edad, llevaba una ropa tradicional, un kimono negro con un fajin blanco y un haori de seda azul puesto, Natsume no podía ver bien por el brillo de la luna detrás de su figura pero tenía el cabello negro y largo, tenía un extraño parche en un ojo.

-te conozco de alguna parte?-

El hombre sonrió maliciosamente

-No, pero ya tendremos tiempo de conocernos…vendrás conmigo-

Natsume dio un paso hacia atrás, la presión en su pecho aumento, eso era malo…era una mala señal, el peli mil se giró sobre si para correr,¡tenía que atravesar ese puente! Si no quien sabe que podría hacerle ese tipo

Pero en cuanto le dio la espalda se encontró de cara con dos figuras negras que tenían mascaras con extraños símbolos dibujados en ellas simulando una cara, los youkais le tomaron uno por cada brazo sosteniéndolo con fuerza, Natsume se removió violentamente entre ellos

-lo siento, pero si no bienes conmigo por las buenas, tendré que _convencerte_ [se entiendo por _obligar=convencer_] por las malas- Natsume escucho la voz detrás de él, muy (demasiado) cerca de su oído y sintió el cálido aliento procedente de su captor

-…Nadie lo dice que no a Matoba Seiji-

Nianko-sensei entro a la casa tarareando por lo bajo, ya se le había bajado el coraje, y una buena cena lo arreglaría todo, Natsume seguramente lo estaba esper-

Unas voces se escuchaban en la cocina.

-Takashi-kun todavía no regresa Shigure, no le habrá pasado algo…tal vez debería de llamar a la policía-

-ya intentaste marcarle, a lo mejor se le hiso tarde-

-ya le estuve marcando pero no contesta el celular-

Madara se quedó congelado, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la casa medio enfurecido, medio desesperado

_"Maldición todo esto es mi culpa, por no cuidar adecuadamente a ese maldito niñato de Natsume…diablos Natsume porque eres condenadamente frágil, debí anticipar que vendrían por ti, de hecho ya lo sabía, pero me sentía tan frustrado por estos inútiles pensamientos"_-pensó saltando entre los arboles a toda prisa y cuando agarro bastante altura un humo grisáceo apareció para mostrar la gigantesca figura del lobo blanco sobre los techos de las casas, con sus ojos inyectados en furia, olfateo el aire en la búsqueda de la esencia del peli miel.

_"Ya sea espirito o humano no dejare que nadie se apropie de lo que es mío"_

-Ese Bastardo que se atrevió a ponerte las manos en sima, no vivirá para contarlo-


End file.
